Just wanted a cup of coffee is that 2 much 2 ask?
by Reno the lover
Summary: Crack Fanfic, ever since Sephiroth woke up that morning all he's been wanting is a nice WARM cup of coffee, but thanks to Genesis that task seemed imposable, who saves the day Genesis? Rated T for language.


Crack fanfic

Early morning Sephiroth scoots out of bed hair a mess and eyes bloodshot. His auburn haired room mate had kept him up all night. Genesis was reading fan fiction online when he was finished with his work. He was up laughing and moaning about this and that, Seph was too tired so get up and yell at him so he tried to wait it out. He himself tried to go to bed at a decent time because he has a meeting to attend at 10:00am. Finally when Genesis went to work at 7:00am Seph decided to try and get some sleep.

After a few hours of sleep his other roommate Angeal, nudged him on the shoulder.

"You might want to wake up Seph or you're going to be late for the conference this morning." Sephiroth's eyes shot open. "I really need a cup of coffee." Angeal just getting home fro the night, went off to the shower for a much needed wash. Sephiroth got up and began to dress for work

"That man, has a seriously dysfunctional sleep schedule," moaned the general while sitting at the table. Angeal, now out of the shower nodded, "Before we switched shifts at work I had problems getting to sleep too. I learned that if I turn on a fan at night it makes it easier."

Seph looked at the clock, 9:45am. "Looks like I won't be getting that cup of coffee," he moaned looking to the still brewing pot.

After the long boring meeting about the new recruits defying the dress code… (Those damn newbie's why do they have to make everything so damn difficult! I haven't even had a nice warm cup of coffee yet and I'm about to fall over!)

After the meeting Sephiroth enters the apartment to his now brewed cup of coffee. A small smile crept across his face, taking his time Sephiroth added just enough milk to see the change of shade in the black liquid, 2 spoons of sugar and slowly stirred it taking in the wonderful smell.

Oh the wonderful invention of coffee makes one feel good on the inside and wakes them up, tastes good smells good, all around good product. When he felt satisfied with his mix, Seph slowly put the cup to his lips only to pull them back quickly.

"It's COLD!" his eyes narrowed with distaste, "Damn it Genesis! If you hadn't kept me up all night I would have woken up earlier and made coffee sooner so I could have had it before the conference that those moron newbie's had to have for defying the damn dress code!" Seph was about to loose his cool when he realized the microwave.

"I just need to warm this up and drink. Things will get better after I have a cup."

Sephiroth placed the cold cup of wonder liquid into the microwave and pressed start. He waited two minits and took it out. Happy with the result, he put the cup up to his lips, still cold. "What?" assuming the microwave was just old (he never made a habit of using it) Seph placed the cup back in for another 10 min.

While waiting, Seph thought about how much fun Genesis must have had on that fan fiction website and decided to check the history. Entering the URL and pressing Enter, the screen came on. Genesis was still logged in. Scrolling threw the pages he found a wide verity of anime/manga fan fictions under his favorites.

"Why does this not surprise me?" smiled the man. Then he heard the microwave beep. His smile grew as he knows what would happen next. Soon he would be drinking a liquid that he had been wanting all morning it was now 1:00pm. Sephiroth quickly opened the microwave to find no steam coming from the cup. His eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Angel woke up from his slumber hearing his friend's stressed voice.

"What's what?"

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Angeal enters the kitchen groggy.

"Oh that? It's been broken for weeks now." Sephiroth's jaw tightened.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Or better yet why do we still have it?"

"Genesis was using its parts for something or other," laughed Angeal at his friends growing anger at the simple machine.

"Genesis …" growled the irritated man. Looking back at the coffee pot he could see that there was plenty of coffee left. "I guess I'll have to heat this on the stove."

Angeal looked at Sephiroth with a puzzled expression.

"How long did you put that in for anyway?"

"A total of 12 min."

"I wouldn't drink it then, you might get sick." Seph looked down at his cup seeing little pieces of plastic floating in the coffee.

"What is it?"

"Ever since Gen disassembled it, after 10 min it breaks apart and falls onto whatever you are trying to heat up."

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth poured the cold fluid down the drain, rinsed the cup and replenished it with a new amount. Angeal left the room scratching his butt steeply and headed to the living room.

This time he was gonging to do it! This time Sephiroth was going to have his most desired cup of coffee and he was going to do it before his shift later that evening. Slowly he poured milk into the cup; just enough to see the shade of black turn to brown, added 2 spoons of sugar and poured it into a pot, placing it on the heated burner. Nothing could go wrong this time.

No conference to keep him waiting, no broken microwave to keep him waiting, and most importantly no Genesis to screw this up. As sad it he viewed it, Sephiroth was determined to make his goal a nice WARM cup of coffee taste great and drink it all down slowly before his long 1:30pm-10:00pm shift. (The shifts times very depending on if a 1st is on a mission or not and Angeal just came back from a 2 day mission so he gets some time off. So really it's either Sephiroth or Genesis who's on duty for the 1st's)

Angeal walked into the room while Seph was heating his much desired drink. He poured the rest of the cold coffee into his cup, Seph watched scrunching his nose.

"You like it cold?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do," Angeal happily sipped the morning coffee as if it came naturally.

"I tend to drink what you leave behind in the mornings."

"I see," Seph replied looking at the now empty coffee pot.

"What's that smell?" asked Angeal sniffing the air, "Umm Seph?"

"Damn it!" Sephiroth did it, he burnt the coffee. "This just isn't my day," he wined in defeat. Angeal looked to the saddened and now wilting Sephiroth.

"That's too bad, we're out of coffee grains until one of us goes to the store next and it's already 1:20pm." Sephiroth died a little inside.

"I have never, in all my years as SOLDER have gone so long with out coffee," a dark cloud hung above his head in defeat.

Angeal sweat dropped at this unusual sight of a hopelessly bummed looking Sephiroth. Just then there was a turn of the door handle which could only mean one thing. Genesis was home! Genesis looked from Angeal to Sephiroth taking in the seen.

"I don't even want to know …" began the light voice of Gen, "here I got you something." Genesis handed Angeal a delightful piece of cheese cake, his favorite, and placed a hot mocha on the table in front of Sephiroth leaving the room at once.

"Don't worry about paying me back I just thought I'd pick it up on the way home."

Sephiroth stared at the coffee blankly for a moment.

"He … just bought me …. Coffee?" realization started to creep into his voice.

Angeal busted out laughing at Seph's expression. As if on impales (after he finally accepted this as reality) diving his hands to the cup, Sephiroth slurped the delightful liquid of much needed coffee. It was warm, full of flavor, sweet just how he likes it and trailed silky down his throat.

Genesis had been babbling on and on about some movies he picked up on the way home trying to get the other's attention from the next room to decide what one to watch that night. He then entered the kitchen to a dazzle-eyed Sephiroth who came up and gave him a hug startling the shorter of the too.

"Thank you so much Gen I really needed that cup." Genesis's face turned 2 shades of red at the sudden embrace looking to a laughing Angeal for answers.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"I'll explain later," breathed the oldest of the three, "hey Sephiroth your coffee crazed mood has made you late for work you might want to get going." And off to work he went to face the job with a happy mouth.

~Fin~


End file.
